undead
by Meganerd
Summary: AU-what happens when Ellie and Riley wake up 5 years in the past at a concert with joel and sarah? how did they travel back in time? has anyone else come back in time? find out in my first fanfic! rated t for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this is a ElliexRiley story so if you do not like the whole ElliexRiley thing then you should just leave this story right now. Also this is my first fic so try to go easy on me. This story is about ellie and riley going back in time to about 5 years before the infection so joel and sarah will be in this story. Alright so without further ado! I present to you, Undead.**

**chapter 1: bitten**

There was an immense pain in my forearm as I slid down next to my bitten friend,best friend...or more than that now,Riley. We were both bitten, it was all my fault. There were so many thoughts going through my head,_ who will turn first?, will I have to kill riley?, will I have to kill my best friend?_ There were so many thoughts in my head that I hadn't even realized that Riley was speaking to me.

"Ellie?" Riley asks.

"Umm...what?" I ask confused.

"Ugh your so useless!" Riley exclaims.

"Sorry i was zoning out" I explain.

"Obviosly" Riley sighs then says "I said do you want to go get our backpacks? There still out there with those freaks" Riley says.

"Oh sure" I say "how many you got?" I ask pointing towards her 9mm pistol. Riley unclips her gun and takes a look.

"Four more" Riley says sighing "great."

"Well who knows? maybe we'll fnd a bow on the way" I say. Im pretty good with a bow if i do say so myself.

"Ellie this is a mall not an army surplus store." Riley says laughing, obviously trying to lighten the mood. It didnt work.

"Alright you ready?" I ask.

"Yea lets go" Riley says. Its a while later until we finally find our backpacks. There still by the long glass case that we had danced on, kissed on, and then almost got killed on. The music had stopped by then and the infected had gone there seperate ways. Ellie unpluged the walkman from the auxilary, putting it back in her pack. Riley had picked up the pendant that she had tossed on the ground and put it back on. This worried me. _Does she regret doing what she did?,does she regret kissing me?_

"Hey whats that all about?" I ask cautiosly.

"Oh well I figured we'd go to the fireflys and tell them about what had happend, not having wont bode well with them." Riley explained.

"What happened to losing our minds together?" I ask a little bit to harshly.

"Look Ellie lets find a bed and well sleep here tonight and leave in the morning if we haven't turned yet." Riley says.

"Alright" I say.

"Alright" Riley says "lets go then."

We leave the area in which we had kissed and went to a matress store. I was exhausted and I knew Riley was to. we lay there in bed cuddling up against each other. Riley stares at me as if making some kind of decision.

"I love you" Riley says

I dont hold anything back and without blinking an eye I say "I love you to." Our lips touch for a passionate "last night of our lives" kiss. After we break apart we both drift into a deep sleep only to be woken by loud screams and very loud, strange, electronic sounds. When I open my eyes Im standing up and see a railing and one hundred people or more. Theres six people on a stage with masks on and small black sticks. I look to my right and see Riley there.

"What the hell is going on?" I scream to cover the noise.

"I have no fucking clue!" Riley also yells.

I look at my forearm and notice my bite isn't there anymore. I take Riley's hand and look at her hand. Again there is no bite.

"Were not bit!" I scream in delight.

"What? how?" Riley asks.

"I dont know!" I yell.

I look to my left and see a man around his fourtys next to a girl my age headbanging to the music. The man is staring at Riley and im not sure why. The man suddenly grabs Rileys pendant and stares at it bewildered. He looks at both of us for a moment and then says

"Follow me."

**A/N- Alright so that was the first chapter of undead. Sorry if it was a little bit to short ill try to make the other chapters longer. The next chapter may be out soon but im not sure because of school work and such. Aieght nerd out,peace** **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So correction to my story, its not 5 years before the infection its 1 year. Alright well this is the second chapter to undead and I know what your thinking "Meganerd! your updating a day after your first chapter? why?" and the reason is because I had the idea in my head and i wanted to make up for that super short chapter. Alright well here it is! hope you enjoy! Ill update soon but not as soon as this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: moving in**

"Follow me"

Ellie and I follow this random dude down some stairs after he had rudely stared at me and grabbed my pendant! why? I have no fucking clue. As we start to go to the hallway I can still hear the vocalist on the stage.

**_You better get up out the way_**

**_Tommorow we'll rise so lets fight today _**

**_You know I dont give a fuck what you think or say _**

**_Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway_**

I had heard this kind of song before but where? _Was it on the mix tape i had made for ellie?_ Yes it was, I remember now, this is the same band that sings Deadbite on that mix tape. I got excited and suddenly wanted to stay and listen to more of the bands songs. She knew though, that this was more important, whatever. When they had finally gotten outside without saying a word, immediatly everyone but the girl had gasped. Cars! There were working cars on roads and such! This is the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Also there weren't anymore wild plants growning around all the buildings. People were holding glass rectangle's and talking into them. There were neon lights and shops and it was so clean.

"Holy shit!" Ellie and Riley said in unision

"Oh my god, I havent seen a car in 20 years!" the man said. Im still bugged that we dont even know this guys name.

"Dad, your scaring me... What are you talking about?" The girl said

"Sarah, baby I know you may have some questions but right now daddy's gotta take care of some things ok?" the man said

"Ok" the girl who I now know as sarah said

"Alright you girls need to follow me to my house. I think I remember the way there." the man says

"Bullshit, were not going anywhere until you tell us who you are." I say

"My name is joel and you can trust me because im the only one right now that knows who the fireflys are besides you girls." Joel says

"Alright... Fine." I mumble finally

"Alright lets get a move on shall we?" Joel says.

When we arrive at joel's house outside of town, I immediatley feel uncomftorable and I know Ellie does to but im not sure why. We hunker down on joels couch and for a while there is just silence. The silence is nice, almost enjoyable. Sarah is the one to break the silence.

"So who are these people?" Sarah asks

"Right" Joel says "Who are you? I know you Riley Abel. Marlene talked about you. Who are you though?" joel asks pointing at Ellie.

"I...Im Ellie" Ellie says

"Ellie" Joel whispers "Ok second question, how did you get here?" He asks

"Well I dont know honestly" Ellie explains

"Ok how about this, what where you doing before you got here?" Joel asks

"Dying" I mumble. Joel hears me unfortunetlley.

"Dying?" Joel asks confused

"We were bitten, and we fell asleep, and then we woke up here without bites... so yea we were dying." I say

"Alright" Joel says under his breath "well y'all are welcome to stay here a while until we figure this out" he says

"Alright thats fine" Ellie says. I send her a look that says really? you want to stay with this creep? She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Ok well on of you can take the guest bedroom and one of you will have to settle for the couch" Joel says.

"Oh no thats fine we'll sleep in the same room." Ellie says. _Dont blush dont blush._

"Oh I see" Joel says smirking at me. Dammit I think I blushed.

Later on that evening we get settled for bed when Ellie comes upon an acoustic guitar.

"No way! A guitar?" Ellie says in delight.

"can you play?" I ask curiosly

"Eh not really..." Ellie says

"Well you should ask Joel for lessons, he seems like he plays guitar" I suggest

"Alright sure" Ellie says. "well, im pooped" Ellie says.

"Alright night" I say

"Night" Ellie responds. We both drift to sleep entwined in each others limbs.

**A/N- Alright well i hope you enjoyed. Like I said ill update soon because I have some ideas in my head. Aight nerd out :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- so this is chapter 3 in the undead story! Im so excited because this will be the first chapter to end in a cliffhanger! haha jk. or am I? well I guess youll have to find out so read!P.S this chapter will mostly be the girls bonding and yes the concert in chapter 2 was Hollywood Undead if any of you were asking.**

**Chapter 3: Living in the normal world**

I woke up with my face in Rileys shoulder. My right arm was wrapped around rileys waist, my left one hugging my pillow and my right leg entangled around Rileys left leg. Riley though was on her back and i was not sure if she was awake or not. Her right arm was underneath me and most likely numb. i look up at her and see that she is in fact not awake. I then realize that i had slept through the entire night without any nightmares, i was comftorable in an actual bed, and it didnt smell like shit and death everywhere. _Did people really have this much luxury before the infection?_ I then realize that the satisfaction of sleep in these times actually felt and it might be best to not take that satisfaction from Riley. I then try as quietly and as slowly as possible to unwind from rileys clutches. It takes a while but i manage to pull it off and when i finally do get out of bed i quietly pull the sheets over Riley. I do so and slowly tiptoe out of the bedroom.

I walk out into the living room and see that Sarah and Joel are already up. There sitting on the couch staring at a large rectangular box. There are giant metal figures in the box shooting each other. What is this? My immediate reaction to this is to pull out my gun but when i look at joel and Sarah they seem so calm. Why? Theres giant metal figures fighting each other in a box in there room! and there just sitting there? Sarah see's my distress and starts looking at me funny. Joel seems to understand my distress.

"Ellie, good morning! howd you sleep?" Joel asks

"Fine...but...um..." I stammer looking at the box. _Is it like a portal to another dimension or something?_

"come sit" Joel says

"Oh well okay" I say cautiously. I sit next to sarah. "so whats going on?" I ask.

"Were watching transformers. its an old movie but its still the best out of the four" Sarah says extremely calmly.

"This is television" Joel explains "it allows people to be entertained by watching fictional shows." He says

"Oh okay so its like watching a comic book." I say

"sure." Joel says

"Okay cool" I say "so whats this about then?" I ask

"Well... its about these robots..." Sarah begins but I interupt her.

"Whats a robot?" I ask

"Its basically a metal man" Sarah says

"Okay cool" I say

"Alright so theres these robots from another planet and they can transform into cars and planes and stuff and there in a war with these evil robots and the only way to win the war is to kill their leader and destroy this cube thing" Sarah says

"sounds complicated" I say

"It is" Sarah says and we both laugh

We spend the next hour or so watching the movie until Riley comes out of the puts a large grin on my face. Riley ends up having the same expression that I had when I had first seen the TV.

"Um... Whats going on?" Riley asks. We all start laughing except for Riley, she only gets confused. I take the liberty of telling her whats going on. After the movie ends Joel smacks his hands on his knees and stands up.

"Well i oughta get to work." Joel says. "I dont think ive ever been happy to say that" Joel says. "You girls stay out of trouble and ill be back in a few." Joel says

"Alright love you dad" Sarah says

"Wait dont we have to talk about whats going on?" Riley asks

"Well talk about it when I get back." Joel says. He closes the door behind him and we were left with silence and awkwardness in the air.

"So... You guys wanna go up to my room?" Sarah asks

"Sure" I say. it'd be nice to get to know sarah, she seems nice enough.

We walk up to her room which is in the second story of the house. Immediately when we enter her room i can see posters and posters and posters. One had six dudes behind the words "American Tragdedy" with a red background. Another poster had a skull with wings and the word "Afterlife" hanging underneath with a black background. Another poster held two men standing there with comets falling from the sky. at least they looked like comets. and the word "supernatural" hanging below it.

"Nice posters" Riley comments

"Thanks" Sarah says

"what are they?" I ask

"Well the one with the words American Tragedy is Hollywood Undead, The one with Afterlife is Avenged sevenfold and the one that says supernatural is a tv show that i watch. well, more like obsess over." sarah says chuckling.

"well okay cool" I say. It was kind of awkward for a bit until Riley spoke up.

"So do you have some more of those Holloywood Undead songs on a walkman or something?" Riley asks

"Walkman? Whats that?" Sarah asks. she pulls out a black, skinny, and small device and presses the only button on it which turns it on. "This is a phone. It allows you to talk to people over long distances" Sarah explains

"So like a walkie talkie" I say

"yea" Sarah says. "but it can also play music" Sarah says and pluggs it into some sort of speaker. It starts playing a familier song

_Goodnight_

_Sleep tight_

_Dont let the dead bite_

"This is on that mix tape you got me!" I say to Riley recalling the tune.

"yup" Riley says with a smug look on her face.

"Oh so you guys know this band then?" Sarah asks.

"Yea wasnt this the band that was singing at the concert?" Riley asked.

"Yea" Sarah says

"Alright well what else you got on there?" Riley asks

For the next hour or so we listen to some random songs that she likes. She plays one by that band "Avenged Sevenfold".

_You should have known..._

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yea_

_Ooh, its your fucking nightmare_

But then a song comes on that destroys all other songs. This song I considered perfect. It was amazing and it wasnt some heavy metal, or rap song. It wasnt about death and agony. It was a perfect reminder of how lucky I am to be with Riley.

_All the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are so many things id like to say to you but I dont know how_

_Because maybe..._

_Your gonna be the one that saves me..._

_And after all..._

_Your my wonderwall..._

"Wow that song is amazing" I say

Many more hours later Joel returns and its almost a relief when he says were going out to eat.

"Wait what do you mean were going "out" to eat?" Riley asks

"Well I mean that were going to a resturant" Joel says

The strange feeling leaves my stomach after we leave the house. We cram into the car and race down to Alidino's. When we enter Joel explains the basics of resturants and what to do in them. The waitress gets to our table but im not looking at her im looking at my menu. What I do see and hear though is Riley gaping at the waitress and asking

"Marlene?"

**A/N- Sorry for the cliffhanger but I gotta keep you guys interested somehow right? Okay so I already have in mind what the ending will be so ill mostly just be filling in the gaps. Ill update soon dont worry! Aight nerd out :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Oh my gosh I know im so sorry I havent updated in a while and I know this chapter is kind of short and im sorry but ive been so wrapped up in school work that I just havent had time to do anything so please forgive me! Now in response to the marlene thing I just wanna say that this is a mystery story btw. Yea I know "Woa! Marlene? in a last of us story? WOA! what a cliffhanger!" but this isnt the biggest plot twist. The marlene thing was more of a way to tell you guys what type of story this would be without me just flatout telling you. Well without further ado! here is Undead chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Back to school day**

"Marlene?" Riley asks. I turn my head so hard and fast I get whiplash. When I finish caring for my neck I look over to this appearant Marlene and find myself gawking up at the familier figure in front of me. _How could this even be possible? She never even lived in texas much less work there._

"How is this even possible?" Joel asks as if reading my mind.

"What are you guys talking about? Marlene has been here for years." Sarah says.

"Um... Do I know you people?" Marlene asks.

"I hope not" I mumble under my breath so only Riley could hear. A little chuckle comes from her and I grin a little bit.

"No you dont and we dont know you." Joel says.

"Well then why are you talkin bout' me like you do?" Marlene asked.

"You might now my mother... My name is Ellie." I say.

"Your Anna's daugher?" Marlene asks. So thats her name.

"Yea" I say

"Wow ok cool. She talks about you alot." She says. We chit chat for a while until Sarah finally points out the obvious.

"Um... arent we at a resturant?" She asks

" Oh my god im so sorry guys! what would you like to order?" She says frantically pulling out her pen and paper to wright down our order. Its about an hour later that we finish our food and start heading home. While in the car Joel starts talking to sarah about something called school. It was strange how they talked about it as if it were some kind of job. Sarah then looks at us and asks joel a question.

"Hey dad will Ellie and Riley be coming to school with me?" she asks.

"Oh well that depends" Joel says doubtedly.

"Whats school?" Riley asks

"What do you mean whats school? what kind of question is that?" Sarah says

"Um... Sarah... Baby where they come from they call it something else" Joel says. He looks at us and says "they call it an academy."

"No! I am not going back to an academy! never again!" Riley starts yelling.

" Now hold on a minute its not an academy its a school. Its only learning things and there is one physical class. did they teach you anything in that academy? like basic math and stuff?" Joel asks

"Ocasionally" I say.

"Ok well its mostly acedemics. Theres no six o' clock drills." joel says.

"That would be nice" I say to Riley who is looking very unamused. I start to give her puppy eyes for a while and she finally gives in.

"Fine I'll go to some stupid acad-"

"School" Joel interupts.

"school" Riley sighs.

A little while later we get back into the house. Once again I am greeted with a bad feeling in my gut. I had this feeling before and for some strange reason I felt like Riley had gotten this feeling to. I was so tired I just wanted to go to bed. I started making my way to my room before Joel stopped me.

"Hold up there mustang sally." Joel says "now I want you to know what to do when you get to this school okay?" Riley had now entered the conversation. Joel explained that we were suppoesed to do whatever was told to do by the teachers. We were also not allowed to curse in front of teachers for some reason. We were also not allowed to bring guns to the school. Finally he explained how we had pencils in one pocket of our backpack and notebooks in another and all that stuff. After the lecture I go straight to sleep almost forgetting to cuddle up next to Riley. _Who am I kidding? I would never forget to cuddle with Riley!_

"Y'now your like a big cuddley bear" I say putting emphises on the bear.

"I know" Riley says. I drift off into a deep sleep only to wake up to the most annoying sound i've ever heard in my life.

**EH**

**EH**

**EH**

"What the hell is that?!" I yell. Riley bolts awake and is just as confused as I. I look to my left and see a black box with the time on it. I jump up out of bed tworads my backpack and grab my gun. I point my 9mm pistol tworads the annoying ass box and shoot it twice.

"No fucking way!" I hear joel yell. He bursts into our room and starts laughing his ass off. "Did you really just shhot the alarm clock?" Joel asks laughing uncontrollably. Time rushes by the next thirty minutes. We start frantically getting dressed and as im trying to pull my pants on I trip and fall onto Riley. We all eat and brush our teeth in lightning fast speed. We leave the house, only to have the feeling in my gut to go away, and head twoards a large campus. It was a large ring of buildings with one building in the middle. We get out of the car and Joel says his goodbyes. Joel drives off and Sarah turns to us.

"Okay head to the building in the middle thats the office. When you get your schedules head to the buildings on the right, thats where the eighth graders go. The numbers on the schedule will correspond with numbers on the doors on the buildings. Go through those doors and you'll be good, meet me at one of the tables during lunch. Gotta go bye!" Sarah says and runs off.

"You ready for this?" I ask Riley

"Nope" She says

"Oh come on! It'll be fun lets go!" I say and drag her into the office. Not without a kiss for goodluck of course!

**A/N- Alright! Hope you enjoyed! Again I am sorry for the delay but I'm having break in a couple of weeks so hopefully i can do a chapter a week. Aight Nerd out Peace! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys so heres the new chapter. I wont be able to upload anything next week because I'll be in vegas visiting family. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: First Day**

We enter the office in the middle of the room and are greeted by a women around 5'5, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a nice suit and a man who i would say is or is around 6' tall with dark black hair, green eyes, a decent polo shirt, and a bow tie? _um ok_.

" Hello" the women behind a large counter that goes across half the room says.

" Hi um were new here and just registrating today..." I say hoping for the lady to catch the hint of I dont know what the fuck im doing.

" Oh yes! your joels girls yes?" She asks " He called last night saying we'd be getting new students today."

"Yea" I say. she was surprisingly nice.

"were not joels 'girls' " Riley said putting air quotes on the girls. _Oh god Riley_.

"Oh i didnt mean it that way im sorry." the lady says apolegetically.

"Well thats how it sounded" Riley said defensively.

"Okay... so were all good here right?" I say cutting in to stop further provoction from Riley.

"Yes I am Mrs. Basmagin and if you need anything just ask me or over here" she says indicating twoards the taller man. "Here are your schedules and welcome to the San Antonio Annacondas!" She says handing us our schedules. "You two are in 8th grade so you will be going to the building to the right, thats for the 8th graders, the 7th graders go on the left building and the 6th graders go to the back building." She indicates to all the buildings.

"Alright thank you!" I say.

"Bitch" Riley mumbles as Mrs. Basmagin closes the door.

"Oh is Riley a little upset because she had to wake up at 6:30 in the morning?" I ask mockingly.

"Y'now I dont have to be sappy with you right?" She says.

"Dont you dare threaten me!" I say after gasping.

"Okay what are we doing?" Riley asks. I look at my schedule.

"I have homeroom 1st period with , PE 2nd period with mr. foreman, English 3rd period with , History 4th period with Mrs. Maseline, Science 5th period with Mr. Nobori and Math 6th and 7th period with ." I say.

"Same with me except I have Mrs. Karr for PE and I have Mrs. Nelson for math."Riley says.

"Oh... Well at least we get to see each other dress in the locker room still." I tease.

"Oooo that'll be interesting." Riley teases back.

We get to homeroom and are greeted by a young athletic guy. He tells us to find a seat and of course we sit next to each other. We spend 30 minutes in that class talking about human emotion like abunch of damn hippies.

PE included the class running 3 laps around a dirt track, doing 20 push ups and leg lifts, and then playing a game of soccer which was all nothing hard for me but i cant really say the same for the other kids. There were some athletic ones but for the most part everyone was slow and were gasping for air whenever they got the chance. One of the athletic ones, Brooke, started talking to me during the game of soccer and I think we have become freinds. Cool! already got a friend and the days not even over!

English was surprisingly fun. The teacher was awesome and he kept making references to "the new kids" as a tease. We were learning about themes and stuff I dont really remember because I wasn't paying attention. Most of my attention was on Riley as we were playing a game of footsies under the table.

History came along and Sarah was in our class. She waved us over to her table and we sat with her.

"How you liking school so far?" sarah asks.

"Its a pain in the ass" Riley grumbles.

"Children open your textbooks to chapter 1 ' the Declaration of Independence'!" The teacher shouts.

"This is gonna be boring as fuck huh?" I ask Sarah.

"Yup" she answers.

"Welp im sleeping" Riley says and does just that.

Lunch comes upon us like an angel from heaven. When me and Riley get our food and sit next to Sarah and a couple of other people.

"Guys this is Ellie and Riley my friends from Boston!" Sarah says.

"Hey!" I say happily.

"Yo" Rileys says half-heartedly.

"So guys this is Zach..." Sarah says indicating to a tall guy with dark hair and blue eyes wearing a shirt with a circle that has a portion of it cut out and it seems to be eating three small yellow dots. "this is Brooke..." pointing twoards the girl I met in PE.

"Oh hi again" I say cheerfully.

"Oh my god hey!" she laughs.

"And this is Mykayla" She says pointing twoards a blonde girl with green eyes. We all chat and joke around and it seems me and Riley have a tight group of friends. Science comes and... well... my mind practically breaks. Appearently everything in the entire universe is made up of super small things called atoms and most of a solid is just empty space! woa.

Then comes math and... I dont remember any of it. As soon as I entered the class I fell asleep so I know nothing from the first day of math. So Riley, Sarah, and I get to the house with a strange feeling in my stomach again and tiredness overwelms me. I almost make it to me and Rileys room but then I remember something super important.

"Joel!" I yell and turn around.

"Yea ellie?" Joel asks concerned.

"Hey... So um... well..." I stutter.

"Spit it out" Joel says impatiently.

"Well Saw a guitar in the room... And I dont know how to play...So I was wondering if maybe..." I start.

"you want me to teach you" Joel finishes.

"If you have time I mean" I say.

"Yea thats no problem ellie we can start tommorow but today I've got work stuff going on" Joel explains.

"Really? Your willing to teach me?" I ask baffled.

"Yea sure why not?" Joel asks.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! thank you! thank you! thank you!" I start squeeling.

"Okay calm down" Joel says.

"Okay!" I say bolting into Riley and I's room. The rest of the day is rather boring until I get to cuddle up next to Riley again. "Hey Riley guess what?" I ask in a whisper tone.

"You get to learn guitar tommorow?" Riley asks in a groggy voice.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Because you've been bragging about it all fucking day." Riley says again in a groggy voice.

"Oh, yea" I say.

**A/N-So thats it for now. I have some more ideas for the next chapter and I also have some new story ideas so if I dont update this story ill probably be doing my other story. Aight nerd out! Peace! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I know I know I suck at updating on time but I've been having some troubles with family so I hope your not mad at me. Anyways expect better upload times. My Dimension Games will be given some more light since theres less of it. Ok I hope yall enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Its starting to click**

My night was completly restless. I knew what came for me the next day. I would get to learn how to play guitar! I was super excited and my heart was thumping faster than a machine gun. I probably woke Riley up a couple of times with random spasms of excitement. I was wondering what the first song I would play would be. Maybe some of the songs that sarah likes like "Nightmare" or "Down with the sickness." Maybe I could play that amazing song I had heard the second day I was here. what was it called again? wonderwall? I forget. My brain finally decided to fall asleep.

I woke up and bolted twoard the door. I just wanted the day to be over so I could learn some guitar. I spent the most of the day to myself. I didnt take any notes and instead sat in my chair and sang songs in my head. In math I was woken from my absent minded staring when Riley decided to be a sap and kiss me. It was only a peck so that the teacher wouldnt see but it was still powerful.

"Sorry your just too irresistable" Riley said. The day went by so slow I felt like a turtle. The last ten minutes were dreadful. I just kept staring at the clock waiting for the minutes to slip by. Then the bell rang. It was like music to my ears. I grabbed Rileys hand and dragged her out of school to the bus stop. We got home and immediatly Joel had his guitar out and ready.

"Are you ready?" Joel asked.

"Am I?" I asked. "Ive been ready. Ive been anxious all day." I said.

"Umm whats going on?" Riley asked confused.

"Oh Joel is going to teach me guitar." I say

"Oh is he now?" Riley asks in that usual smartass voice.

"Yes he is so would you kindly leave-" I started

"Ellie I can teach you in the basement." Joel interupted

"Oooo the basement." Riley said in a mocking voice. "Dont you get any funny ideas down there old man. She's mine, and she's lesbian so back off." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Riley! thats disgusting!" Joel and I said in unision.

"I was just joking! Yeesh!" Riley said laughing and walking away.

We entered the basement and Joel made me sit on a raggedy old chest. Joel sat across from me on a stool and handed me the metallic blue electric guitar with a white middle. Then he pulled out his tan acoustic.

"Wait are you teaching me electric with an acoustic? that dosent make sense." I said.

"well im just teaching you chords and frets for now. Acoustic and Electric are still both guitars and have the same chords and frets." Joel explained.

"Oh ok" I said.

Joel then explained to her how to hold a guitar properly and that you should always use a pick unless your doing a fingerstyle song. I believe the author of this story is going to fast forward to the part in which I start playing some notes because he dosent feel like explaining how to play a guitar in a story. Two hours later Ive started actually playing some notes and was able to complete the beginning of "While my Guitar Gently Weeps" by The Beetles. Joel then hooked my guitar up to an amp and 10 minutes later I was playing power chords. I felt like I was improving vastly. An hour later I had succesfully completed the entire song.

"Wow I am very very impressed with you Ellie" Joel said. "Your a very fast learner, Faster than me even."

"Really? I asked

"Oh yes. I actually think you might be a learner by ear." Joel said.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means you can hear a song and know all the chords the guitarist is making and are able to replicate it just by listening." Joel explained.

"Oh well thats nice" I said nonchalantly but I was extatic. I can just listen to a song and then play it? awesome!

"Yea well go take a brake and we can 'jam' some more tommorow" Joel said.

"Jam?" I asked.

"Yea jam, I can be hip." Joel said.

"Aha yea ok." i said in a sarcastic voice.

"whatever" Joel said. "Youngeon" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Joel said quickly.

"Uh huh. Yea you watch it old man." I say.

The days roll by as Joel teaches me other songs, sappy things happen between me and Riley incluing her buying me a guitar that says "My Little Kickass" and many, many kisses. Everything is going pretty swell, and im happy. One day though as I get home I plop down on the couch. I turn on the TV and a crazy stoner teenager is on the news.

"Bruh! Me and my buddys right? Were just kicking it down at the lake right? And then the clouds. The clouds man. They like funneled in. Then there was this blue light in the middle of the funnel! We were so freaked out man!" the stoner said. Riley turned off the TV and jumped on top of me.

"Dont trust the stoners they'll warp your mind" Riley said in a mocking voice. she bent down and kissed me and I didnt hesitate to kiss her back. I picked her up and carried her to our room and we continue our little make out session. We finish a while later and end up saying puns and such. I snuggle up to Riley and put my head on her chest. I then started to fall asleep. I woke up kinda groggy in the middle of the night. I looked at the door and saw Riley facing the door. My eyes had'nt focused yet so she looked kinda fuzzy. She looked completely black though, like I couldnt see her features at all.

I smirked a little and had an idea. I turned my head to grab Riley's pillow and throw it at her. When I turned my head though Riley was lying there fast asleep. I turned my head and still saw the figure, the fizzy, completly black figure and heard a sound I thought I would never hear again.

_Click_

**A/N- Alright so the plot is thickening and tension is veeeery slowly rising. again sorry for the very slow uploads but im trying to make some space for you guys. K guys hope you enjoyed! Aight nerd out Peace! :D**


End file.
